All That I Am
by Inorganic One
Summary: Sequel to What's in A Name. Eva reflects on the day she married Prince Aikka and why he did not spend the day with her, especially when it's their 5th anniversary!


**Title: All That I Am**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing: Aikka & Molly/Eva**

**Rating: T *Just to be safe***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Oban Star Racers or any of the characters, so please don't sue me. For I have no money.**

* * *

><p>The wind blew, softly rustling the leaves on a few nearby trees as a young woman breathed in the warm night-time air from the balcony that she stood upon. The woman had long waist length red hair and soft red eyes. But the thing that stood out the most about this person were the star and stripe tattoos on each of her cheeks. "Hmm, I wonder when he's going to come to bed? It is a special day after all." the woman thought out loud with an annoyed expression on her face as she left the balcony and went to a dressing table to brush her hair. She sat at the table and began to brush her hair, her thoughts drifting off to the day that took place exactly 5 years earlier. The day she married her true love.<p>

***Flash Back***

"EVA! EVA, WHERE ARE YOU?!" someone shouted from outside a door. "I'M IN THE CHANGING ROOM!" a young girls voice shouted. Immediately the door swung open to reveal and older man in a black suit. He had long gray hair with wisps of black coursing through it and a small mustache. "Eva, what is taking you so long? All the guests are seated and waiting for the ceremony to start, but we can't do that without a bride." said the man to the young woman -Eva- with shoulder length red hair and eyes to match.

"Sorry dad, the dress was late getting here." Eva said as the finishing touches were done to her make up. "Ok, you're done Miss Wai." said the make up woman. "Alright thank you very much" Eva said as she stood up and was handed a bouquet of white roses and babies breath. She walked over to her father and looked up at him only to see him crying. "Dad, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly. "It's nothing Eva, you just look so much like your mother that I can't help but cry in joy. I know that she's smiling down on you, brighter than ever today." her father said with a loving smile.

Eva felt her heart swell with pride at the compliment and launched herself into her fathers arms, trying her best not to cry knowing that it would ruin her carefully done make up."Thank you Daddy, I love you so much." They stood like that for another moment or two before her father spoke up again "Well, we better get going. I have a groom to hand you over to." They both laughed and proceeded towards the chapel as Eva took her father's arm.

A few moments later, father and daughter had arrived at the chapel. "Not getting cold feet are you dear?" Eva's father whispered teasingly. "Of course not. I'm just nervous is all" Eva replied quickly. Her father was about to say something else when the chapel doors began to open. The both of them took deep breaths and then began to walk down the aisle. Eva was nervous at first but the moment she laid eyes on her soon to be husband she knew that all was right and that this was what she truly and honestly wanted to do.

Prince Aikka of Nourasia -the groom- looked absolutely handsome in his traditional Nourashin wedding clothes. They almost looked exactly like the clothes he wore when they were back on Oban except that these clothes had golden-colored like swirling symbols running along the kimono like sleeves.

Of course the truly stunning one was the bride even though Eva really didn't look that much different then she normally did. Her dress was a simple pure white strapless that hugged her waist perfectly and flared out at her hips slightly and trailed behind her, this was her something new. There were no ribbons or lace to adorn the dress. She wore a pair of white silk gloves that her mother had worn on her wedding day, her something old. For jewelry she wore a sapphire blue necklace and earrings to match, her something blue. And for her something borrowed she wore a pretty tiara that Aikka's mother -the queen- had lent to her.

By now she was already standing next to her soon to be husband with a soft smile tugging at her lips. The priest that was to wed them now spoke up "The couple today has written their own vows and would now like to give them two each other." The priest now motioned for Eva to speak.

Eva took a deep breath and turned to look at Aikka with a smile before speaking "Aikka, I know now for sure that marrying you today is the most right thing that I have ever done in my life. I want nothing, and I do mean nothing more than to stay by your side for the rest of my life. I know that in the past we had to over come great obstacles and I also know that those obstacles were not over come with just the two of us. We had many wonderful friends helping us, one of which I hope is watching this and giving us his blessing even though he can not be here. But Aikka the difference between then and now is that this journey is ours and ours alone to take. I know that it will be far from easy, but together I know that we can do this. And I promise to love you and cherish you Aikka, with all that I am. Until death do us part and even then."

Eva now had tears coming to her eyes as the priest motioned for Aikka to say his peace. Aikka looked at his bride and smiled "Eva, since the day we met, when I knew you as Molly, I knew that there was something special about you. At first I was merely curious because you were different from others I had met. When I saw that you had a sense of justice, a sense of right and wrong, I know now for sure that without realizing it at the time that was when I truly fell in love with you. Where others around you saw a strange human girl with anger problems, I saw a gorgeous young woman with a kind but caring spit-fire attitude who only ever did what she thought was right. And like you said, the road ahead of us may not be easy but together we can do this. So with that, Molly, my first love and Eva, my one true love I take you as my wife today. And I swear to love you and cherish you with all that I am. Until death do us part and even then."

With that Aikka placed the ring on Eva's finger. The ring was a gold band with a large diamond cut into the shape of a crescent moon with smaller pieces of moon stone along the outer edge to represent the stars. And behind the stones was a flat piece of onyx to represent the night sky.

The priest looked at the happy couple and smiled "Well, without farther ado. I now pronounce you husband and wife. Prince Aikka you may now kiss your bride." Aikka smiled in a way that reminded Eva of the Cheshire Cat, and suddenly pulled her close to him before speaking "Gladly." And with that Aikka gave her a soul searing kiss that she would not soon forget and she in return happily kissed him back.

***End Flash Back***

Eva -still brushing her hair- pushed her thoughts aside when she heard the door opening. In the reflection of her mirror she saw her husband -Prince Aikka- walk in carrying a bouquet of blooming night jasmine. Eva however did not turn around to greet him, she simply kept on brushing her hair.

Aikka looked at his wife sadly. He knew that she was upset with him for not spending the day with her and instead going to council meetings. He walked up behind her and placed the bouquet next to her on the dressing table. "I'm sorry. I know that you are upset with me Eva, but I hope that you can forgive me." Aikka said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and was rewarded when she did not push him away. He sighed in relief and kissed his lovely wife's neck.

Eva sighed as well. She stood up and turned around in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck. "I know you are, I shouldn't have given you the cold shoulder. I know that you are King and that your duties to Nourasia come before anything else, I should have understood that more." Eva said to him softly while resting her head on his chest. "No, you're wrong," Aikka started as he took her chin between his thumb and index finger "my duties as king and my duties to you are equal in their importance. And speaking of my duties to you. Seeing as how we could not do anything today I was thinking that we could go spend some time -say two or three weeks- at one of the other castles, perhaps one by the beach." Aikka finished.

Eva was shocked at this "Two or three weeks? Isn't that a bit too long? What about council meetings?" Aikka laughed at her barrage of questions "Eva, my father has already agreed to act in my place. He may be old but he was still king before me. So I think it's safe to assume that he can handle a couple of weeks of meetings." Now both of them were laughing as Eva spoke "Well when you put it that way I guess I can see your point. So when do we leave?"

Aikka looked at her and smiled, happy to see that her mood had lightened so much. "We leave tomorrow morning." he said before giving her a sly grin. "And maybe while we're there we can finally work on starting that family we've been talking about." he said pulling her close to him. Eva laughed softly "I think that can be arranged." she replied before kissing him deeply. The couple stayed like that for a while before pulling away. Aikka was the first to speak "Eva I love you, with all that I am." "I love you to Aikka." said Eva.

After that the happy couple went to bed, thinking only of each other and the happy years ahead of them. And to think, the two of them may not be here if Aikka hadn't dragged Eva out of the hanger that night back on Oban. 

* * *

><p><strong>The End!?<strong>

**A/N- Well there you have it, the sequel I promised. I hope that anyone who read What's in A Name will like this one just as much as they did the first one. Please review, and no flaming the author. Ja Ne!**

**P.S.- I may or may not write another installment for this story. But that probably won't be for a while. It all depends on my mood.**


End file.
